Who?
by Fujoshi123
Summary: Sasuke is not sure which god he fell in love with


Sasuke is not having a good day, and it's only 7:00 in the morning. Why is he in such a bad mood, you ask? No particular reason. Hate is just his neutral emotion.

Also because he's walking to work. He's walking under the scorching heat of the sun (IT'S 7:00 IN THE MORNING! WHY IS IT SO HOT?!) and tolerating the horrible stench of the peasantness (Yes. I know that's not a word) of these mortals instead of enjoying the coolness and the fragrance of his filled-with-my-godly-scent-air-conditioned car.

The reason for his problem? He'd much rather not talk about it. Just the memory of it makes him want to punch somebody (and also because the author was too lazy to think of a reason). And the last thing he wants is to touch people and risk his (price and suit brand) suit to rust due to all the human germs (Yes he knows that that is not possible but you never know with these filthy humans).

So there he is walking gracefully through the empty streets with a permanent scowl in his face when something bumped into him thus making him scowl deeper (if that was possible). 'A HUMAN!' He thought.

A filthy human dare to touch him?! That is unacceptable! So with all the torture he can think of projecting in his eyes, he turned in hopes of traumatising the mortal stupid enough to touch him. Fortunately, that did not happen.

He transformed from a mad Hades to a a lovesick Aphrodite faster than his brain can process the sight in front of him (which he wasn't completely able to).

There's a god in front of him. A real god. With the way he talks, or thinks, one wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke was a god. But fortunately, he wasn't (fortunately because if he was a god, there would no longer be any humans). He just has a severe case of god complex. That and the giant icicle up his ass makes him delirious.

He's tongue-tied at the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. He knows this gorgeous creature in front of him is a god. Specifically, the sun god, Apollo.

He knows that handsome and beautiful people are often compared to Greek gods. But nothing, absolutely nothing could be compared to the majestic creature in front of him (except him since they're perfect for each other).

That bright, golden hair that he's certain is the sun itself, that sun-kissed skin (that he himself wants to kiss too), those stunning shade of blue eyes that he was sure did not even exist and that brighter-than-the-sun smile, Sasuke has never something so perfect (except himself). And together, they're beyond perfect.

Sasuke would like to tell you that he wooed Apollo with his smooth-talking, highly-effective flirting and that arrogantly charming smile on his face. Alas! This is in 3rd point of view therefore I can tell the pathetic and pitiful yet undeniable truth; He stood there paralysed, mouth hanging open and eyes shamelessly ogling Apollo. That's it! That's what he did the whole time because his supposedly big brain got overwhelmed. Idiot.

He kept staring at the constantly moving mouth of the god before him and desuced one thing, a very obvious thing (since that's the only information his geniusness (again, not a word) can process at the moment) Apollo is ver talkative. Seriously! Even with his muted surroundings, the constant yapping of his mouth is enough to make him deaf.

With that deduction, his muddled brain started moving although only a little bit, just enough to think of rated-M thoughts which I will not impart to you for this story is only rated-PG.

The oblivious blond just continued talking or in Sasuke's case, mouthing things since like I said, his brain is functioning properly at the moment.

He looked at the blond with such intense lust in his eyes that they're almost filled with only his dilated pupils yet the blond still remained oblivious. Dude seriously? He's practically undressing you with his eyes! Look!, you dumbass! He just licked his lips! How could you possibly miss that? And now he's biting his lips. How can you ignore that? Are you blind?! Idiot! Idioter!! Idiotest!!!

Back to the story. Apollo laughed nervously and that glorious sound managed to 'penetrate' ( ͜ʖ) his brain and mind and so he blushed. The oblivious blond idiot noticed it, finally! "Are you okay? Are you sick?" (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡 Typical.

He stepped closer and put his hands on his forehead. Sasuke felt a spark course through his whole body. Something in his pants tingled; somewhere in the middle and course through the sides? Huh weird. But Sasuke was not able process that. Especially when Apollo took a step back and said his goodbyes after he apologised again.

Sasuke urged his brain to respond, to stop the gorgeous creature in front of him from leaving, to pull him closer to him and to drag him somewhere private so they could cuddle (and another, more intense form of cuddling that I cannot mention again for this is a rated-PG story) all day. But by the time he composed himself, Apollo was already running away, as if in a hurry.

He stood there for e few minutes trying to comprehend what in Apollo just happened when he noticed the cockroaches (humans) coming out of their caves.

He walked to his company so he could finish all his work fast and hire the FBI, CIA, Interpol,NASA, the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy to search the universe fo his Apollo.

He ignored everybody that tried to talk to him and almost ran to his office when he noticed that his door was open. He stopped and fixed himself. He walked gracefully since he knows who's in his office. "You're late"

"And whose fault is that?" (Let's just say it's Itachi's fault since the author is still too lazy to think of a proper reason why he walked to his office).

"You look flustered. What happened?" That's his brother. Perceptive as always. He glared at his brother. Maybe if he glared at him enough, he will be able to send his brother back where he came from; hell.

Alas! His brother is still there, in his office, looking at him as if saying 'you know that won't work. Spill'. He ignored Itachi since he does not want to tell him of the fateful encounter with the god. He does not want to risk tarnishing the glory of Apollo by letting him meet the devil.

Knowing that Sasuke will not yield (yet), he proceeded to talk about why he was there in the first place. "There's been a problem in your department this morning and since you were an hour late, your minions came to me. I sent you the details. Have you checked?" An hour? He was late for an hour?

"Are you sure you sent it to me?" Sasuke receives updates both from his computer and from his phone but his phone failed to alert him so that's a bit weird. "I did not receive anything in my pho-"

He reached for his phone in his pocket but found it empty. He checked his other pocket, then his other pocket, then his other pocket and finally his suitcase but nada. His phone is gone and so is his wallet.

Itachi just stood there watching his brother perform a full body check. Sasuke has a photographic memory like him so he could not possibly forget anything so he came to the conclusion that is ridiculous yet the most likely scenario "You've been robbed"

He expected his brother look horrified, rebuke him for even thinking that he allowed himself to be robbed and deny his accusations, every negative emotion but when his brother looked up, he did not expect him to wear a wide, almost crazy smile in his face. He blinked once, then twice, then thrice.

Sasuke giggled? Itachi's just going to say chuckled since his brother could not have possibly giggled like a high school girl. Sasuke looked at him straight in the eye with a too-happy expression and said "I met Apollo. But I think he might have been Hermes." He then proceeded to laugh (giggle) happily.

Itachi looked at his brother with a worried look and silently wonder if his brother finally cracked.


End file.
